poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yogi Bear's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle
Yogi Bear's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle is another upcoming Hanna-Barbera crossover film by Yakko Warner. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Chanticleer is a proud rooster whose crowing wakes the sun up every morning (or so the other farm animals believe). His singing keeps the other animals happy and the farm free from downpours. However, one morning, Chanticleer gets in a fight with another rooster that was sent by the Grand Duke of Owls, whose kind can't stand the sunlight. Chanticleer wins, but forgets to crow and the sun rises without his singing. The other animals reject him and drive him out of the farm, causing a perpetual rainstorm and beginning the Grand Duke's reign of terror on the farm. Yogi Bear, Boo Boo, Cindy and their friends Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quickdraw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie, Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Peter Potamus, So-So, Top Cat and his gang (Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Spook, Brain and Fancy-Fancy), Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doodle, Super Snooper, Blabber Mouse, Lippy the Lion, Hardy Har Har, Touché Turtle, Dum-Dum, Ricochet Rabbit, Droop-a-Long, Pixie, Dixie and Mr. Jinks discovered that the rain comes down the stream through the countryside, they must find the way to stop the rainstorm at once before it's too late, The story is revealed to be a storybook that a mother named Dory reads to her son, Edmond. Edmond grows concerned when his farm becomes flooded from the rain. When Edmond's father, Frank, calls the family to help save the farm, his mother forbids Edmond to go out and help his two older brothers, Scott and Mark. Edmond realizes that Chanticleer is the answer to the problem and yells for him, only to bring Yogi, Boo Boo, Cindy and their friends here and summon the Duke himself along with Dick Dastardly and Muttley. The Duke turns Edmond into a kitten for trying to interfere with his plans. Just as the Duke is about to devour Edmond, he is saved by Patou, the basset hound who attacks the Duke and Edmond drives the Duke off with a flashlight, as light is the owls' only weakness, Peter howls at Dick and Muttley away. Edmond also meets a magpie named Snipesand a mouse named Peepers, who do not believe Edmond was once a human boy, but tell him they are journeying to the city to find Chanticleer. While the rest of the animals stay at Edmond's farm, Edmond, along with Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Yogi and his gang, sail to the city in a trunk. The Duke sends Dick, Muttley and his nephew Hunch to stop the crew from reaching the city, but Dick, Muttley and Hunch fails to catch them. Once they reach the city, they discover Chanticleer has taken the moniker "The King" in an Elvis-style show where he sings for an audience. As a distraction, his manager, Pinkie Fox, who had been hired by the Duke to keep Chanticleer away from the farm, gets a chorus singer pheasant named Goldie to distract him. Chanticleer is immediately smitten with Goldie, but she resents him for taking the public's attention away from her. When Edmond tries to talk to Goldie about Chanticleer, she mistakes him for the bad kitty told by Pinkie and chases him away. After a time, Goldie begins to reciprocate Chanticleer's feelings and tells him that his friends had come to find him. In the meantime, Edmond, Yogi, Boo Boo Cindy, and the others are captured and imprisoned by Pinkie and his guards to keep them from contacting Chanticleer, and are locked in his trailer. Pinkie turns on Goldie for informing Chanticleer of what has happened and blackmails Chanticleer with the possible threat of killing his friends into continuing with his movie. Edmond, Yogi, Boo Boo, Cindy and the others manage to escape, though (thanks to Hunch's intervention), and with Goldie and Chanticleer in tow, they make their way back to the farm. The Duke and his minions have been waiting on the farm animals' supply of batteries to run out on their flashlight. They nearly make a meal out of them, but are driven away by the spotlight of the helicopter Edmond, Yogi, Boo Boo, Cindy and the others are flying. Edmomd, Yogi, Cindy, Boo Boo and the others try to get Chanticleer to crow, but he is out of practice and soon gives up. The Duke taunts Chanticleer in his stupor and strangles Edmond into unconsciousness when he tries to raise Chanticleer's spirit by chanting his name. Inspired by Edmond's selflessness and bravery, the other animals begin to chant Chanticleer's name in unison. Infuriated, the Duke transforms himself into a tornado to destroy the farm and the animals. However, Chanticleer finally regains his confidence and crows loud enough for the sun to rise, shrinking the Duke into a harmless pipsqueak. Dick, Muttley and Hunch, eager for revenge towards all the abuse from his uncle, attacks him with a flyswatter and chases him away, Yogi orders Wally and Peter to bring forth the cannon to blast Dick and Muttley back to where they came form. The floods begin to subside. Believing that Edmond died, Yogi, his gang and the animals mourn him until he transforms back into a human boy since his punishment ended, because he learned the error of his ways and stopped being afraid. Edmond awakens in his own room to his mother's voice, having been knocked unconscious by a tree that had crashed into his bedroom. He realizes it's morning and the sun had come out to save the farm from destruction. His mother suspects he had a dream, but Edmond is convinced it was real. After she leaves, Edmond, whose faith was restored in the characters, is now allowed to visit and watch as Chanticleer sings to raise the sun. As he is transported, Yogi, his gang and all of his animal friends are happy to see him alive, well and human again. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Spin-off films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101.